


Paperwork

by isloremipsumafterall



Series: Paperwork [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of papers collected by Agent Coulson in regards to the new relationship between Agents Skye and Agents Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**To** : Agent Coulson

 **From** : Agent May

Found them in the supply closet. I suspect this will be a trend.

 

**Crumpled up note found near kitchen garbage can**

Skye Simmons <3

Jemma Avery? (should I use Avery as last name? Ask Jemma’s opinion)

JemmaSkye?

Skemma?

Skimmons? this one, yes.

 **Note** : various hearts can be seen drawn around the names.

 

**Section of Lab Report from Agent Fitz**

…Simmons was late this morning, when I asked about it she talked about how the sun didn’t filter through since they left the window slit partially covered. Skye was behind her giving me a thumbs up so I figure they were just getting a morning quickie. I gave Skye a thumbs up for message received and that’s when I accidentally hit the switch on the updated transistor blaster which is why we had to land when the smoke alarms went off and there’s a hole in the lab table now…

 

**Post-It Note Found on Agents Skye and Simmons door**

Come see me. I’ve got some advice for either of you.

**-Trip**

 

 **To** : Agent Coulson

 **From** : Agent May

I’d like to request a new curtain in the lab; during the last half an hour of training Skye is distracted looking up there to wave at Simmons. Be glad this doesn’t happen in the field. Also requesting that they get a chance for a date night in the next town we land in, I think they deserve a break Coulson.

 

**Paper Found After Team Meeting:**

Good morning,

You look really tired this meeting, I know we were both up late last night, I was hoping the coffee I made you this morning might help. You looked like you could use a bit of a pick me up and since caffeine pills are not at all recommended (I’ll save talking to you about that later) I thought this note might help. Just remember that you’ve got promises to keep to me tonight that you made last night so stay awake! But also that I love you. So do try to pay attention.

**-Jemma**

 

**Section from Formal Complaint Submitted by Agent Koenig**

…They weren’t wearing their badges when I found them. This is a serious breach in protocol not to mention that I don’t believe they’ve submitted an R-28 report regarding the nature of their relationship, requesting immediate submission of that and not to be allowed near each other during the time that it takes for the report to be submitted and approved…

 

**R-28 Report Submitted by Agent Skye**

I’m sleeping with Jemma now. We’re in love. I think I’m going to marry her someday and uh, you’ll walk me down the aisle right AC?

 **Note** : After the submission of this report Agent Coulson took the team out for dinner. Agent Skye gave Agent Coulson a hug which Agent Koenig submitted a complaint over citing Agent Coulson is not Agent Skye’s father and therefore not proper behaviour. Redacted from records.

 

**Post-It Note Found on Agents Skye and Simmons door**

Guessing you took my advice last night given how loud it got?

**-Trip**

**To** : Agent Coulson

 **From** : Agent May

Skye asked me to walk her down the aisle as well with you when they’re ready. Also noting that productivity in both Simmons and Skye have increased despite the distractions, it’s good to see them both happy.

 

**Section from R-28 Report Submitted by Agent Simmons**

…I’m so sorry mine is late sir, I never had to submit one of these before. This is to make a formal acknowledgement of my relationship with Skye, I promise to do my best to make her happy and keep her safe. She matters a lot to me and while I realize she’s come to mean a lot to all of us, she makes me equally happy in a way I haven’t been before.

I realize there are differences between us and may be bumps along the road but I do love her and this won’t interfere with our work much. Anymore…

 **Note** : Report is seven pages long with information on Agents Skye and Simmons relationship.

 

**Receipt found in Cargo Bay**

Items: Lingerie. KY Jelly.

 **Note** : The rest cannot be seen as Agent Coulson burned it.

 

**Post-It Note Found on Agent Trip’s door**

Are they keeping you up too?

**-Fitz**

**Post-It Note Found on Agent Fitz’ door**

Yeah, I’m partially to blame for that one.

**-Trip**

**To:** Agent Coulson

 **From:** Unknown

Still got my eyes everywhere, told you Skye and Simmons were looking like an item. I’ll collect my ten bucks later. **–NF**

 

**Transcript of Interrogation of HYDRA Agent Ward**

**MAY:** Anything you want to tell us about HYDRA locations?

 **WARD** remains silent.

 **MAY:** Didn’t think so.

 **MAY** stands to leave.

 **MAY:** Oh, I thought you may want to offer your own congratulations. Skye and Simmons got together.

 **WARD** can be seen reacting minutely. Remains silent.

 **MAY** walks out.

 **WARD** rests head in hands.

**-END OF TRANSCRIPT-**

**R-28-A Report Submitted by Agent Skye**

I asked Jemma to marry me and she said yes. Can May fly us to Washington for our honeymoon? Jemma’s been talking about some science convention that’s going to be happening there and she really wants to go.

 

 **To** : Agent Coulson

 **From** : Agent May

I found them in the supply closet again.


End file.
